


‘I wish you were here.’

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A prompt from Mellowoutpal
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs/ Sonny Crockett, Tubbs/Crockett





	‘I wish you were here.’

Phonebooths never seemed to allow for intimate conversations that eavesdroppers were not apt to overhear. Never-the-less, Tubbs was desperate to hear Crockett’s voice. So when she gathers up the courage to make the call, she deposits some spare change into the machine.

“Sonny!” Tubbs, exclaims, overjoyed when he actually picks up the other end. It meant he was still alive. She hadn’t stopped worrying about him since before boarding the plane bound for New York. Now, to hear him speak, it is like applying salve to all of her endlessly jarred nerves.

“I wish you were here.” Comes his confession. Her eyes flicker closed allowing Ricki to absorb the warmth of his voice like a sponge. 

Cradling the bulky receiver closer to her ear she replies, “I wish I was there with you too.” There is a deep, eternal longing etched into the undercurrent of her words. She is homesick, not entirely for Miami, but rather solely Sonny and his presence. Any place apart from Crockett hardly seemed like a residence worthy of inhabiting.

How was it possible to long for someone so much that her heart physically ached? If she could traverse all 1,285.6 miles from the bustling streets of New York to the Vitas by foot, she would in a heartbeat. “I really miss you.” She briefly nips at her lower lip with her teeth before adding, “its the strangest thing, man. I look over my shoulders and expect to see you there and you aren’t. It feels so wrong like a piece of me is missing.” It is her way of implying that she needed Sonny without being direct about it. She allows for a brief pause as she chokes back the tears. She doesn’t want to descend into sorrow for she knows that Crockett would detect the dissatisfied inflection of her chord and become concerned.

Her gaze is cast towards the traffic-jammed streets and swelling crowds of people clogging the sidewalks. It is her effort to half distract herself from the fact that all flights had been canceled for the week thanks to the impending snow storm. She should have brought her car. But it had been left behind for repairs and it was far too expensive to take a Taxi all the way back to Miami. This rendered her stuck in the Big Apple. “I’ve made up my mind, I’m coming back to Miami when the weather breaks.” She confides with a soft huff. “I don’t when that will be exactly. That is, as long as you still have a place for me, partner.” She isn’t willing to assume too much. 

Softly Tubbs entreats, “Sonny, tell me everything. Start with how you’ve been doing and what you’re working on.” Damn it! She just wants to listen to him speak about anything. But as this was a pay-phone. She was well aware that there’d be a time limit. Yet, she was ready to keep pushing in the cold hard cash if only it would keep him on the line. She draws her coat closer to her shivering figure wishing instead she could wrap herself in his strong arms.


End file.
